DESCRIPTION: We will construct bifurcated (Y-shaped), three-dimensional, biologically active and bioabsorbable polymer-based nerve conduits using ink-jet microdispensing technology for the purpose of facilitating peripheral nerve repair through methods of tissue engineering. These bifurcated, polymer-based nerve conduits will be created under a digitally controlled ink-jet platform to assure direct control of conduit dimensions and construction of B-Nerve Growth Factor (B-NGF) gradients in order to demonstrate selective neurite outgrowth from PC-12 cells based on the abundance of conduit ligated B-NGF in a three-dimensional space. By applying our ink-jet technology we will be able to fabricate nerve conduits containing biomolecule step-gradients that will ultimately enable tissue engineers to selectively control the pathways neurites take to different target areas, and eliminate current barriers associated with current nerve guidance conduits such as non-specific target reinervation. When compared with current mold-based conduit fabrication, ink-jet technology based printing offers a degree of selectivity, specificity, and micro-material deposition otherwise unavailable. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE